A Moonlight Dance
by LOTSloverCSS
Summary: Music creates the perfect atmosphere for a romantic moment for Richard and Kahlan.


**Title:** A Moonlight Dance

**Author: **LOTSoflove

**Characters: **Richard and Kahlan

**Rating:** T

**Timeline: **After Conversion

**Story Type: **Romance (One Shot Deal)

**Spoilers: **None

**Summary: **Music creates the perfect atmosphere for a romantic moment for Richard and Kahlan.

**A Moonlight Dance**

After a long day of travelling to meet up with Zedd, Richard and Kahlan had finally stopped to set up camp. They had settled in a small clearing a little ways from a small town just as the sun had set. Having finished their dinner, they both began to unpack and set up camp for the night.

The summer night was a deep midnight blue, the perfect backdrop to display the millions of stars that twinkled brightly in the sky high above. The moon was shining full and bright, casting a romantic glow on the world below.

Soon, the sounds of music and laughter from the near-by town filled the air. Kahlan softly began humming to herself along with the music. Richard looked up, noticing her form illuminated by the orange blaze of the firelight as she unpacked her things. He paused as he took in her every movement, her every curve, spellbound by the unnerving beauty before him that was his Confessor.

Richard had come close to losing her at the hands of Giller and Darken Rahl. It had shaken him to the core. Rahl said that their fate had been unimaginable. An unimaginable fate was a life that didn't include Kahlan. He wanted to be with her so badly it broke his heart, but the thought of being without her was a fate worse than death.

Deep down, he had an overwhelming peace and assurance that he and Kahlan would be together, that her powers would have no affect on him. He didn't know how he had such peace; he just knew that it was meant to be.

Knowing she had been through a lot the last couple of days, Richard slowly made his way over to her. "May I have this dance, Miss Amnell?" he politely inquired as he held his hand out to her.

Looking up into his smiling face, Kahlan was somewhat taken aback by the offer. No one had ever asked her to dance. No one had ever wanted to dance with a Confessor so it became something she tried to avoid ever attending. And now, here she was being asked by the man she loved and wanted more than anything.

Feeling somewhat unsure of herself, but touched by his offer, she slowly reached up and took his hand. "I've never been asked to dance before," she quietly admitted, suddenly feeling nervous and self-conscious around him.

"Someone as beautiful as you has never been asked for a dance?" Richard responded, incredulously. "Well, it's very easy; just follow my lead," he instructed as he gave her hand a squeeze of reassurance as he led her to the clearing on the other side of the fire.

The upbeat tempo continued as he began to lead her in a lively, fast paced dance. Stepping on his toes, she quickly pulled back. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Kahlan," he chuckled, "its ok! Everybody steps on toes when they first learn to dance. You're definitely not the first."

Reaching for her, they started again, repeating the steps he had already taught her. As she began to relax, the sounds of the music and the pleasure on Richard's face became very contagious. Soon, they were both laughing as they danced around the clearing.

So caught up in the moment, Richard attempted to twirl her. Kahlan, not expecting such a move, tripped, falling backwards into Richard's arms. Both bursting out in laughter, he helped her back onto her feet. Wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, she acknowledged, "not very graceful for being the Mother Confessor, am I?"

"Kahlan, you're the most beautiful, graceful woman I have ever met" he confessed, his face growing serious.

Startled by his admission, Kahlan quickly replied, blushing, "then you must not have met very many women in your life, Richard Cypher."

Noticing the rosy tint that now colored her cheeks, he quickly took her hands in his and returned to their dance, lest she try to retreat to safety on the other side of the campfire. As the song ended, they stepped back to catch their breath, more from laughing than from actual dancing.

Her laughter, the glow that illuminated her entire face, the flush on her cheeks, all combined to enhance her exquisite features, completely captivating the Seeker. He found it near impossible to breathe as time seemed to come to a standstill.

As the notes of a gentle song began to drift on the warm summer breeze, Richard stepped forward; taking her hand in his while his other arm circled her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Kahlan felt her stomach begin to flutter being this near him. Staring into his gentle brown eyes, she felt she could see into his very soul. His handsome, striking features were causing her to lose all sense of reason and control.

As they gazed into one another's eyes, completely absorbed with the one standing before them, they gently began to sway to the melodious tune. Each step they took as they danced just fueled the ignited flames that already burned feverishly in their hearts; flames of desire and passion that they both desperately tried to keep buried - the love that somehow always seemed to manage to come to the surface, making itself known, never allowing itself to be hidden for long.

As each melodious song flowed into the next, they continued to gaze into each other's eyes, absorbing each other's essence. The air almost crackled with the electricity of their desire and need for each other. The physical and emotional tension, the need to be together, hung heavily in the air and enveloped them like a cloak, pulling the Seeker and Confessor ever closer.

Unable to resist temptation any longer, he slowly leaned in. Tilting his head, he brushed her lips with a soft kiss that hungered for so much more. Not content with just a small taste, Richard leaned in for another only to find Kahlan more than willing to satisfy his need.

His lips were met with the same passion that burned wildly in his own heart. Her lips parted, bidding him entrance, encouraging him to come and taste her. Richard was only too happy to accept her invitation.

There was no one else in the world at this moment except for the Seeker and the Confessor. There were only two souls, two hearts forever bonding into one.

Richard released her hand, freeing himself to be able to touch her, caress her cheek and pull her firmly against him. His other hand quickly buried itself in her long, beautiful hair as he relished the taste of her.

Kahlan ran her own hand through his hair, tightening her grip on it, as if begging him to never stop. Her other hand began caressing his chest, desperately wanting to remove his shirt. Her mind was spinning with passion, with burning desire and need to be united body and soul with the one she loved most; the one she wanted to give every part of herself to.

As the heat of their desire began to envelope and consume them in its flames, Richard's hands began to make their way to the laces of her Confessor's dress, untying them as his mouth continued to explore hers. The more he tasted her, the more he hungered for her. He desperately wanted to show her what he felt for her.

Having loosened the laces, his hands gently pushed her dress off her shoulders and down her arms as Kahlan began pulling his shirt over his head. Freeing him from his shirt, she tortuously began planting warm, wet kisses down his neck and along his collarbone. Richard's head was spiraling as warm rushes of passion and desire pulsated through his entire body. He was quickly reaching the point of no return.

"Kahlan," he moaned, breathing heavily, "are you sure you're ready for this? If we keep this up much longer, there's no going back." Richard tried to regain control of his senses, to control his breathing, but it was useless with Kahlan's lips and tongue caressing his chest.

Looking up to gaze into his eyes, Richard noticed tears threatening her own. "I want this more than anything, but I can't bind my power much longer."

"Kahlan, I believe with my whole heart that we can be together."

"But, Richard…" she began.

"I need you to trust me in this, Kahlan. I'm not just saying this because I want to make love to you. I'm saying it because I know it's true."

Looking into his eyes, Kahlan saw nothing but love and reassuring peace. She believed him, but was it because she wanted it to be true?

Not waiting for a response, he scooped up his Confessor into his arms and carried her over to their waiting blankets on the other side of the campfire. As they shed the rest of each other's clothes, the passion that had been held at bay in their hearts for so long was now surging freely, saturating their bodies and souls with the love that was finally about to be released.

As the gentle sounds of the melodious music continued to dance through the night, the air around the campfire became filled with the sounds of their passion as they were finally free to express their love with more than just words. Balancing himself above her, Richard gazed into her blue eyes as he caressed her face. He could scarcely believe this moment had finally come. He had dreamed about this for so long and now here they were.

Overcome by the feelings and sensations he evoked and created in her, tears slowly trailed down Kahlan's cheeks as they became enveloped in the waves of pure rapture that repeatedly swept over them. Richard tenderly kissed away her tears as he continued to whisper his love for her.

"Kahlan, are you alright," he tenderly asked, concern weighing heavily in his brown eyes.

"I've never been better...I love you, my Richard" Kahlan admitted, overwhelmed by the love this man was showing her. She had never felt more complete, more loved in her entire life. Her power had been released and he hadn't even noticed. He was hers, but he was still Richard.

"I love you, my Kahlan," he murmured breathlessly as he continued to make love to her.

As she leaned in for another passionate kiss, Kahlan decided that she definitely loved to dance…

THE END


End file.
